Woshua
Woshua (/ˈwɒʃuə/) is a monster that appears in Waterfall. Profile Appearance It appears to be a living bathtub or washing machine with a round head bearing a blank expression, and a small bird sitting in its water-filled body, along with a crank like tail. It resembles a turtle. Personality Woshua speaks in short sentences and seeks to make everything clean. In Battle Appears with * Aaron * Moldbygg Attacks * Spiraling patterns of water-drop bullets branch out from the center of the Bullet Board. ** If attacking with other monsters, these bullets are light blue. * A soap-bar projectile with the word "HOPE" on it moves across and bounces on the sides of the Bullet Board, leaving trails of shining bullets that disappear after a short time. Strategy * The protagonist must ask to be cleaned to spare Woshua. This will add three Healing green bullets to Woshua's water drop attack. If the protagonist allows Woshua to heal them, it will be pleased with its cleaning and allow the protagonist to spare them. * If the protagonist chooses the action "Touch" while they are unclean, Woshua will reject this action and attack the protagonist as normal. If the protagonist is cleaned while trying to touch Woshua, they will give it a friendly pat. * It is also possible to make Woshua flee, by hugging Moldbygg, then touching Woshua. * Telling a joke will disgust Woshua, reducing its attack. Quotes * tweet Neutral * Wosh u face Neutral * Wosh u hand Neutral * Wosh u leg Neutral * Wosh u teeth and eyes Neutral * Scrub a dub-dubs Neutral * Oops, I meant... scrub a sub-SUBS Neutral * *whistle as it cleans* Neutral * Out!!! Darned spot '' 'Neutral' * ''Wosh u SOUL Neutral * Your SOUL is unclean. if kill count is greater than 0 * Yuck! Touch * Fresh! after being cleaned * Green means clean Clean * NO. THAT JOKE'S TOO... DIRTY Joke ; Napstablook's remix easter egg (With Aaron) : If the protagonist turns on one of Napstablook's music and heads outside, they will encounter Woshua and Aaron, and trigger this easter egg. After it is complete, shooing Aaron will cause him to leave the battle. * Woshua ... what the HECK is that music? * Aaron I-I DUNNO DUDE, BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) * Woshua ... this is worse than Shyren. * Aaron No way, Shyren is way less scary ; ) * Woshua ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) * Woshua Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy. * onward Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; ) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) Flavor Text * This humble germophobe seeks to cleanse the whole world. Check * Woshua shuffles up. Encounter * You shouldn't read this. with Aaron on the left * Woshua and Aaron appear. with Aaron on the right * Moldbygg and Woshua appear. with Moldbygg * Woshua is friends with a little bird. Neutral * Woshua wonders if tears are sanitary. Neutral * Woshua is rinsing off a pizza. Neutral * Smells like detergent. Neutral * Woshua is looking for some good clean fun. Neutral * You ask Woshua to clean you. It hops around excitedly. Clean * You give Woshua a friendly pat. after successful Clean * Woshua is terrified of your slimy body! It runs away. after Hug on Moldbygg * You tell a joke about a kid who ate a pie with their bare hands. Joke * You tell a joke about two kids who played in a muddy flower garden. Joke * You tell a joke about a kid who slept in the soil. Joke * Woshua's powers are neutralized! Joke * You reach out. Woshua recoils from your touch. before Clean * Woshua is revolted at its own wounds. HP Trivia * Woshua's name is a combination of wash and the name Joshua. Their name also could be a corruption of "Wash You" (Wash You → Wosh Ya → Woshua) ** Their name can also be derived from the Chinese phrase 我刷 (wǒ shuā), meaning "I brush." * The line "Out!!! Darned spot," is a reference to a scene in Shakespeare's Macbeth. In the scene, Lady Macbeth begins to believe that she has a bloodstain on her hand when there is none, and exclaims "Out, damned spot! Out, I say!" * Woshua saying "Scrub a dub-dubs" before correcting to "scrub a sub-SUBS" is a reference to the sub vs. dub debate, one of the oldest debates in anime fandom. * The sound that Woshua makes when they are hurt is similar to Flowey's sound when he is being hurt. * Woshua's face bears a striking resemblance to the MS Paint Adventures logo, home of Homestuck, where Toby Fox contributed as a music producer. * The flavor text that appears upon joking appears to allude to the story of the fallen human and Asriel. * With the exception of the Amalgamates, Woshua is the only monster who displays two quotes at the same time. * After completing Waterfall, Woshua appears at the beginning of the Garbage Dump, stating that they clean the trash and sorts it into symmetrical piles – "It's hard work, but somebody has to do it." * Woshua can also be found in "The War of Humans and Monsters" story hallway, stating that if they could, they would erase the whole world because everything is so dirty: "Ohhh. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want anyone to die. When people die, they turn into dust and that's hard to clean up." If spoken to again, they say, "Don't turn to dust." * Before version 1.001, Woshua's Stats were "ATK 7 DEF 1." * Entering the name "Woshua" for the fallen human will cause the game to describe it as a "clean name," and allows the name to be used. * Woshua is mentioned during Mettaton's news report by the headline saying "WOSHUA CLEANS UP LOCAL CRIME, LITERALLY, FINDS CRIMINALS AND DOUSES THEM IN SOAP, CRIME DOESN'T GO DOWN BUT IT SMELLS AMAZING". de:Woshua es:Woshua fr:‎Lavtoa ja:Woshua pl:Woshua ru:Вошуа zh:‎約涮